Thor
; Eric Masterson (Earth-616) 0013.jpg | Box2 = Jane Foster ; Thor Vol 4 6 Women of Marvel Variant Textless.jpg }} | Alternate1 = 94; Thor Odinson (Earth-94) from Scarlet Spiders Vol 1 3 Page 15.png | Alternate2 = 98 | Alternate3 = 148; Thor Odinson (Earth-148) from Excalibur Vol 1 46.jpg | Alternate4 = 155 | Alternate5 = 161; Thor (Earth-161) 0002.jpg | Alternate6 = Donald Blake; X-Universe Vol 1 1 page 12 Donald Blake (Earth-295).jpg | Alternate7 = Thor | Alternate8 = Donar; Thor Odinson (Earth-398).png | Alternate9 = 538 | Alternate10 = 555; Thor Odinson (Earth-555).jpg | Alternate11 = 666; Thor Odinson (Earth-666) 0001.jpg | Alternate12 = 689 | Alternate13 = 691 | Alternate14 = 717; Thor Odinson (Earth-717).jpg | Alternate15 = 763 | Alternate16 = 774; What If V1 002 23.jpg | Alternate17 = 776 | Alternate18 = 788; Thor Odinson (Earth-788) 002.jpg | Alternate19 = 804; Thor Odinson (Earth-804) (cut).jpg | Alternate20 = 829; Thor (Earth-829) 0001.jpg | Alternate21 = 904; Thor Odinson (Earth-904).jpg | Alternate22 = 905 | Alternate23 = 906; Thor Odinson (Earth-906).jpg | Alternate24 = 907 | Alternate25 = 917; Thor Odinson (Earth-917).jpg | Alternate26 = 928; Thor Odinson (Earth-928).jpg | Alternate27 = 929 | Alternate28 = 938 | Alternate29 = 952; Thor Odinson (Earth-952).jpg | Alternate30 = 982 | Alternate31 = 985 | Alternate32 = Thor; Thor Odinson (Earth-991) 001.jpg | Alternate33 = 1004; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate34 = 1027; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate35 = 1081 | Alternate36 = 1089 | Alternate37 = 1193; Thor Odinson (Earth-1193).jpg | Alternate38 = 1298 | Alternate39 = 1610; Thor Odinson (Earth-1610) from Cataclysm The Ultimates' Last Stand Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate40 = 1611; Thor Odinson (Earth-1611).jpg | Alternate41 = 2021; Thor Odinson (Earth-2021).jpg | Alternate42 = 2081 | Alternate43 = 2149 | Alternate44 = 2182 | Alternate45 = 2189 | Alternate46 = 2301 | Alternate47 = 3515 | Alternate48 = 4023; Exiles Vol 1 45 page 10 Thor Galactus Hercules (Earth-4023).jpg | Alternate49 = 4162 | Alternate50 = 4321; Thor (Earth-4321) 0001.jpg | Alternate51 = 4400 | Alternate52 = 5113; Thor (Earth-5113) 0001.jpg | Alternate53 = 5560; Thor Odinson (Earth-5560).jpg | Alternate54 = 5631; Thor Odinson (Earth-5631) Thor and the Warriors Four Vol 1 4.jpg | Alternate55 = 5700 | Alternate56 = Donald Blake; Donald Blake (Earth-6001) Hulked Out Heroes Vol 1 2.JPG | Alternate57 = 6078; Daily Bugle Paper (Earth-6078).png | Alternate58 = 7475 | Alternate59 = 7642; Thor Odinson (Earth-7642).jpg | Alternate60 = 7711; Thor Odinson (Earth-7711) 1.jpg | Alternate61 = 7812 | Alternate62 = 7940; Thor Odinson (Earth-7940).jpg | Alternate63 = 7958; Thor Odinson (Earth-7958).jpg | Alternate64 = 8013; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate65 = 8041; Thor Odinson (Earth-8041).jpg | Alternate66 = Thorangutan | Alternate67 = 8110 | Alternate68 = Donald Blake; Donald Blake (Earth-8222).jpg | Alternate69 = 8234 | Alternate70 = 8312 | Alternate71 = 8441; Thor Odinson (Earth-8441).jpg | Alternate72 = 8545 | Alternate73 = 8861; Thor Odinson (Earth-8861).jpg | Alternate74 = 8909; Thor Odinson (Earth-8909) 002.jpg | Alternate75 = 8910; Thor Odinson (Earth-8910).jpg | Alternate76 = 9009; Thor Odinson (Earth-9009).jpg | Alternate77 = 9014; No_Image_Male.jpg | Alternate78 = 9031 | Alternate79 = Sore | Alternate80 = 9092; Thor Odinson (Earth-9092).jpg | Alternate81 = 9105 | Alternate82 = 9112 | Alternate83 = 9151 | Alternate84 = 9200 | Alternate85 = 9202 | Alternate86 = 9260 | Alternate87 = 9411; Thor Odinson (Earth-9411).jpg | Alternate88 = 9511 | Alternate89 = 9512; Thor Odinson (Earth-9512).jpg | Alternate90 = 9590; Thor Odinson (Earth-9590).jpg | Alternate91 = Donald Blake; Donald Blake (Earth-9591) 0001 (cut).jpg | Alternate92 = 9796; Thor Odinson 01 (Earth-9796).jpg | Alternate93 = 9811; Thor (Earth-9811).JPG | Alternate94 = 9828; Thor Odinson (Earth-9828).png | Alternate95 = Donar; Thor Odinson (Earth-9907).png | Alternate96 = 9916 | Alternate97 = 9922 | Alternate98 = 9930; Thor Odinson (Earth-9930).jpg | Alternate99 = 9997 | Alternate100 = 10011; Thor Odinson (Realm of Kings).jpg | Alternate101 = 10021; Thor Odinson (Earth-10021).jpg | Alternate102 = 10091; Thor Odinson (Earth-726633) (cut).jpg | Alternate103 = Thor; Thor Odinson (Earth-10190).jpg | Alternate104 = 10223; Thor Odinson (Earth-10223).jpg | Alternate105 = 10246; Thor Odinson (Earth-10246).jpg | Alternate106 = 10363; Thor Odinson (Earth-10363).jpg | Alternate107 = 11035; ScreenHunter 214 Jun. 23 01.01.jpg | Alternate108 = 11080; Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN028).jpg | Alternate109 = 11124; Thor Odinson (Earth-11124).jpg | Alternate110 = 11418; Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN156) 0001.jpg | Alternate111 = 11911; Thor Odinson (Earth-11911) from Super Hero Squad Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate112 = 11947; Thor_Odinson_%28Earth-11947%29_from_What_If_Vol_2_67_0001.jpg | Alternate113 = 12011; Thor Odinson (Earth-12011).jpg | Alternate114 = 12091 | Alternate115 = 12101; Thor Odinson (Earth-12101).jpg | Alternate116 = 12125; Thor Odinson (Earth-12125).jpg | Alternate117 = 12591; Thor Odinson (Earth-12591) 0001.jpg | Alternate118 = 13017; A (Earth-13017).jpg | Alternate119 = 13133; Thor Odinson (Earth-13133) from Uncanny Avengers Vol 1 19 001.jpg | Alternate120 = 13159; Thor Odinson (Earth-13159) 001.jpg | Alternate121 = 13584; Mjolnir (Earth-TRN340).jpg.jpg | Alternate122 = All-Father Thor; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate123 = Thorr; Thorr Odinson (Earth-14325) 001.jpg | Alternate124 = King Thor/All-Father; Thor Odinson (Earth-14412) from Thor God of Thunder Vol 1 21 0001.png | Alternate125 = 14622; Thor Odinson (Earth-14622) 001.png | Alternate126 = 14845 | Alternate127 = 18451; Thor Odinson (Earth-18451).jpg | Alternate128 = 20051 | Alternate129 = 20110; Thor trn019 (cut).jpg | Alternate130 = President Odinson; Ultimate_Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_28_Page_15_Thor_Odinson_(Earth-20604).jpg | Alternate131 = 21011; Thor Odinson (Earth-21011).jpg | Alternate132 = 21050; Thor Odinson 01 (Earth-21050).jpg | Alternate133 = 21119 | Alternate134 = 21993; Thor Odinson (Earth-21993) (cut).jpg | Alternate135 = 22020 | Alternate136 = 23223; Thor Odinson (Earth-23223) from What If Age of Ultron Vol 1 3 0001.jpg | Alternate137 = 24111; Thor Odinson (Earth-24111) 0001.jpg | Alternate138 = 24133; Thor Odinson (Earth-24133) 001.JPG | Alternate139 = 26111; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate140 = 26292 | Alternate141 = 28918 | Alternate142 = 29007 | Alternate143 = 30987; Thor Odinson (Earth-30987).jpg | Alternate144 = Donald Blake | Alternate145 = 32201; Thor Odinson (Earth-32201).jpg | Alternate146 = 33900 | Alternate147 = 36231; Thor Odinson (Earth-36231).jpg | Alternate148 = 37072 | Alternate149 = Donald Blake | Alternate150 = Donald Blake; Donald Blake (Earth-45162) from What If Age Of Ultron Vol 1 5 001.png | Alternate151 = 49487; Thor Odinson (Earth-49487).jpg | Alternate152 = 50302; Thor Odinson (Earth-50302).jpg | Alternate153 = 57780; Thor Odinson (Earth-57780) 001 (cut).jpg | Alternate154 = 59882 | Alternate155 = 61112; Thor Odinson (Earth-61112).jpg | Alternate156 = 64894 | Alternate157 = 70105 | Alternate158 = 70766; Thor Odinson (Earth-60766) from Thor Vol 1 178.jpg | Alternate159 = 70813; Thor Odinson (Earth-70813).jpg | Alternate160 = 71016; Thor Odinson (Earth-71016).jpg | Alternate161 = 71166; Thor 71166.jpg | Alternate162 = 77013; Thor Odinson (Earth-77013) Spider-Man Newspaper Strips.jpg | Alternate163 = 80219 | Alternate164 = 81122; Thor UFF X-Men Annual-02 35 (cut).jpg | Alternate165 = 81156 | Alternate166 = 81191; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate167 = 81223; Thor Odinson (Earth-81223) from What If Age of Ultron Vol 1 4 0001.png | Alternate168 = 81225 | Alternate169 = 81426; Thor Odinson (Earth-81426).jpg | Alternate170 = 82101 | Alternate171 = 82432 | Alternate172 = 82618; Thor Odinson (Earth-82618).jpg | Alternate173 = 82803 | Alternate174 = 82829 | Alternate175 = 83438; Thor2.jpeg | Alternate176 = 83600; Thor (Earth-83600).png | Alternate177 = Donald Blake; Donald Blake (Earth-83840).jpg | Alternate178 = 84444; Thor Odinson (Earth-84444).jpg | Alternate179 = 88234 | Alternate180 = 89112; Thor Odinson (Earth-89112).jpg | Alternate181 = 89721; Thor Odinson (Earth-89721).jpg | Alternate182 = 90110 | Alternate183 = 90211; Thor (Earth-615.9) 0001.jpg | Alternate184 = Thor; Iron Man Noir Vol 1 3 page 16 Thor (Earth-90214).jpg | Alternate185 = 90251; Thor Odinson (Earth-90251).jpg | Alternate186 = 90659; Thor Odinson (Earth-90659).jpg | Alternate187 = 91110; Thor Odinson (Earth-91110).jpg | Alternate188 = 91126 | Alternate189 = 94001 | Alternate190 = 94040; Thor Odinson (Earth-94040).jpg | Alternate191 = 94600; Thor Odinson (Earth-94600).jpg | Alternate192 = Thorangutan; Thorangutan Odinson 001 (Earth-95019).jpg | Alternate193 = 95126; Thor Odinson (Earth-95126).jpg | Alternate194 = 95371; Thor Odinson (Earth-95371).jpg | Alternate195 = 97751; Thor Odinson (Earth-99751).jpg | Alternate196 = 98091; Thor Odinson (Earth-98091).jpg | Alternate197 = 98101; Thor Odinson (Earth-98101).jpg | Alternate198 = 98121; Thor Odinson (Earth-98121).jpg | Alternate199 = 98570 | Alternate200 = 99062; Thor Odinson (Earth-99062) 001.jpg | Alternate201 = 200500; Thor Odinson (Earth-200500).jpg | Alternate202 = 200506; Thor Odinson (Earth-200506).jpg | Alternate203 = 200515; Thor Odinson (Earth-200515) Wha...Huh Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate204 = 201163; Thor (Earth-201163).jpg | Alternate205 = 523002 | Alternate206 = 730834; Thor Odinson (Earth-730834) Avengers United They Stand Vol 1 3.jpg | Alternate207 = 807128; Thor Odinson (Earth-807128).jpg | Alternate208 = 820231; Thor Odinson (Earth-820231).jpg | Alternate209 = 840645; Thor Odinson (Earth-840645).jpg | Alternate210 = 841047 | Alternate211 = 941066 | Alternate212 = 961212; Thor (Earth-961212) 0001.jpg | Alternate213 = 983107; Thor Odinson (Earth-983107).jpg | Alternate214 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN136); Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN136).jpg | Alternate215 = Thor (Earth-TRN161); Thor (Earth-TRN161) 0001 (cut).jpg | Alternate216 = Thor (Earth-TRN228); Thor (Earth-TRN228) 01.jpg | Alternate217 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN237); Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN237).jpg | Alternate218 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN246) | Alternate219 = Thorangutan; Thorangutan Odinson (Earth-TRN257).jpg | Alternate220 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN278); Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN278).jpg | Alternate221 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN292); Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN292) from Young Avengers Vol 2 8 0001.png | Alternate222 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN294); Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN294) 0001.jpg | Alternate223 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN364); Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN364) from Iron Man Fatal Frontier Infinite Comic Vol 1 9 0001.jpg | Alternate224 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN372); Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN372) 001.png | Alternate225 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN445); Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN445) Ultimate FF Vol 1 6.jpg | Alternate226 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN479); Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN479) from Thor in the Storm Meets its Master.jpg | Alternate227 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN518); No Image Male.jpg | Alternate228 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN522); Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN522) Ultimate Comics Avengers 3 Vol 1 2.jpg | Alternate229 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN533); Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN533) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 3 27 001.png | Television1 = 8107; Thor Odinson-SpiderFriends (cut).jpg | Television2 = 8096; Thor_Odinson_(Earth-8096)_003.png | Television3 = 91119; Thor Odinson (Earth-91119) 0001.png | Television4 = 92131 | Television5 = 534834; Thor Odinson (Earth-534834) (cut).jpg | Television6 = 600026; Thor Odinson (Earth-600026).png | Television7 = 730784; Thor Odinson (Earth-730784).png | Television8 = 904913; Impossible.png | Television9 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN123); Thor USM 003.png | Television10 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN413); Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN413).png | Movies1 = Donald Blake | Movies2 = 3488; Thor Odinson (Earth-3488).jpg | Movies3 = 10022; Thor-planet-hulk2 (cut).jpg | Movies4 = 60808; Thor ultimate avengers.jpg | Movies5 = 199999; Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_poster_006_Textless.jpg | Movies6 = 400005 | Movies7 = 555326; Vlcsnap-2011-10-07-15h56m07s238.png | Video Games1 = 6109; Thor Odinson (Earth-6109) 004.jpg | Video Games2 = 12131; Thor Odinson (Earth-12131) 009.png | Video Games3 = 13122; Thor Odinson (Earth-13122).png | Video Games4 = 30847; Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN177).jpg | Video Games5 = 42610 | Video Games6 = 46102; Thor Odinson (Earth-46102) from Marvel Ultimate Alliance.jpg | Video Games7 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN006); Spiderman 2 Enter Electro Thor news paper.JPG | Video Games8 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN022); Spiderman 2 Enter Electro Thor news paper.JPG | Video Games9 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN131); Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN131) 001.jpg | Video Games10 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN258); Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN258) 001.png | Video Games11 = Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN517); Thor Odinson (Earth-TRN517) 001.jpg | Teams1 = Thor Corps; Thor Corps (Earth-616).jpg | Others1 = Thor Girl; Thor Girl 001.jpg | Others2 = Ragnarok (Thor's Clone); Civil War Vol 1 3 page 24 Thor (Clone) (Earth-616).jpg | Others3 = Eric Masterson; Thunderstrike_001.jpg | Others4 = Beta Ray Bill; Secret Invasion Aftermath Beta Ray Bill - The Green of Eden Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg | Others5 = Roger "Red" Norvell; Roger Norvell (Earth-616).jpg | Others6 = Skrull Subversive | Others7 = Skrull Subversive; Thor Odinson (Skrull) (Earth-10219).jpg | Others8 = Android; Ultimates_Vol_3_5_Page_20_Thor(Android)_(Earth-1610)_th.jpg | Others9 = Cecil McAdam; Cecil McAdam (Earth-928) 0001.jpg | Others10 = Dargo Ktor; Thor (Dargo Ktor).jpg | Others11 = Thordis; Thordis2.jpg | Others12 = Thor; Thor Odinson (Earth-253).jpg | Others13 = Harry Wilson | Others14 = Hercules;Incredible_Hercules_Vol_1_132_Textless.jpg | Others15 = Dave (Actor); Dave of Santa Monica from Thor 394 (cut).jpg | Others16 = Loki Laufeyson; Loki Laufeyson (Earth-616) from Avengers & X-Men- AXIS Vol 1 9 001.jpeg | Others17 = Thor Kid; Thor Kid (Earth-616) 1.jpg | Others18 = Franklin Richards; Franklin Richards (Earth-38909) (cut).jpg | Others19 = Demon Duplicate; Zaxton_demon_duplicate.jpg | Others20 = Rogue (Anna Marie); Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-941066) 002.jpg | Others21 = Hydra imposter; HYDRA_-_HYDRA_Infiltration.png | Others22 = Poppupian; Thor Odinson (Poppupian) (Earth-95397).jpg | Others23 = Wade Wilson; 2297005-2294489-ThorPool.jpg | Others24 = Thor; No Image Male.jpg | Others25 = Captain America (Steve Rogers); Steven_Rogers_(Earth-928).jpg | Others26 = Spider-Man (Peter Parker); Spider-Man of Earth-20051 as Thor.jpeg | Others27 = Luke Cage; Luke Cage (Earth-88255).jpg | Others28 = Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff); Natalia Romanova (Earth-23223) from What If Age of Ultron Vol 1 3 0002.png | Others29 = Thor (Taskmaster robot); Thor (Taskmaster Robot) (Earth-616) Hawkeye Earth's Mightiest Marksman Vol 1 1.jpg | Others30 = Mike Murdock; Matthew Murdock (Earth-616) Daredevil Vol 1 30.jpg | Related1 = Donald Blake | Related2 = Jake Olson; Jakeolsen 01 (cut).JPG | Related3 = Thor Odinson (Pre-Ragnarok); Thor Odinson (Pre-Ragnarok) (Earth-616) (cut).jpg | Related4 = Vaughn Zeldow | Related5 = Thor Odinson (Heroes Reborn); Thor Odinson (Heroes Reborn).jpg | Related6 = Thor Odinson (Onslaught Reborn) | Related7 = Thrr; Thrr from Porker 5.jpg | Related8 = Hammer (Hydra);Hammer.PNG | Related9 = Thorion; ScreenHunter 99 Jan. 24 01.39.jpg | Related10 = Throg; Simon Walterson (Earth-616) 001.jpg | Related11 = Harbinger of Thor; Sp2099.gif | Related12 = Tanarus; The Mighty Thor Vol 1 8 Textless.jpg | Related13 = Thori; Thori (Earth-616).png | Related14 = Thor (Robot Iron Avengers); Thor (Robot) (Earth-555326).jpg | Related15 = Replicoid (Thor's Clone); Replicoid (Earth-616) 0001.jpg | Related16 = Nobilus (Thor's Clone); Nobilus 01.JPG | Related17 = Thor-El (Amalgam of Thor and Superman);Thor-El (Earth-616) from Unlimited Access -4 0001.jpg }} ro:Thor pt-br:Thor